


Losing (and Finding) Myself in You

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: As both of them attempted to run from the past, they somehow ran right into it.





	Losing (and Finding) Myself in You

A small crack in the blinds was letting the morning light pour into the London flat. The light gave the room a glow like honeycomb and made even the most boring household item look like much more. Outside the window, cars were driving by and a dog was barking in the distance. The hustle and bustle of the morning had begun, even on a Saturday. New York might be considered “the city that never sleeps” in the States, but London was “the city that wakes up too bloody early on the weekend.”

Harry was lying on his back, letting the warmth of the bed continue to envelop him for just a bit longer. He ran a hand through his eternally messy hair. Over the years he had come to accept his hair for the mess that it was, though lately it had become exceedingly stubborn. There was a curled lock of hair that constantly hung in his face. It generally settled over his left eyebrow, tickling the sensitive skin when he moved his head. It bothered him immensely, but he knew that trying to tame his hair was like fighting a losing battle. 

He was lying on the right side of the bed, closer to the wardrobe and the door. He’d insisted that this was his side when he and his partner had first bought this place two years ago. Though there were protests and arguments to Harry’s request, in the end, it seemed the arguments were mainly for the sake of being contrary. This did not surprise Harry in the least. Even with Harry being the former “Saviour of the Wizarding World,” his partner certainly didn’t think his behavior as a teenager warranted any special treatment. He gave him constant crap, called him out for his mistakes, and treated him like any normal bloke. Though some people may have thought Harry would want or expect special treatment, Harry was immensely grateful to have found someone who treated him like anyone else and aimed to put him in his place. 

He stretched his legs, extending them out towards the edge of the bed and curling his toes in. He loved the way stretching was such a pleasurable pain. He had taken up running after he finished at Hogwarts, and discovered the joys of both running and stretching. He’d spent years finding himself by losing himself. He would go out for a run, leaving his wand and Muggle mobile phone at home, simply escaping the world in the purest sense. He’d often get incredibly lost, sometimes ending up in cities he’d never heard of. He once ran straight into a forest by accident, and turned a 10k run into a 15k. He liked the freedom of running, and the anonymity of it all. When he was running past people, he was a blur. He was just a man with dark hair and a lightly tanned complexion. He wasn’t The Boy Who Lived. He wasn’t even Harry Potter. He was just some bloke out on a run. 

It was more freeing than he could ever describe. 

Through running, he discovered neighbourhoods he loved, met other runners, both Muggle and wizard, and eventually he found himself.

After stretching for a moment, Harry leaned over to grab his glasses off the bedside table. His back cracked in a satisfying way as he twisted, and he loved the feel of the cool metal of the frames against his fingertips as he picked them up. Although he had visited many glasses shops in the past, he couldn’t seem to escape his signature frames. They suited him and nothing else looked right on his face. 

He ran his finger over the rounded edge of the metal, noticing the way the sunlight streaming in from the window caused streaks of light to be reflected onto the ceiling of the bedroom. After a moment, he slid the frames onto his face. It never failed to surprise him how much different the world appeared once he had put on his glasses. He could finally see the little details that would have gone overlooked had he not been wearing them.

Details like the small triangle of moles that lay just under his partner’s left shoulder blade. Details like the baby hairs that always seemed to be sprouting up from the top of his head, as if they were never quite finished growing and changing. Details like his perfectly manicured nails, which never actually saw a manicurist, yet somehow remained in a constantly beautiful state. Details like the specks of blue that were sprinkled throughout his partner’s silver-grey eyes. 

Harry rolled over onto his side, the covers shuffling at bit with his movement. His partner shifted a bit beneath the blanket, making a small whining noise as he curled his arms more tightly around his pillow. Harry couldn’t help but smile.

While the sunlight streaming in started to become brighter and more intense, Harry simply stayed where he was. There was something so peaceful about lying there watching the slight rise and fall of his partner’s naked back. 

A few minutes passed in peaceful silence. The only sounds were all coming from outside the walls of the flat. There were a few honking cars, murmurs of people talking outside on the street, and a creak in the ceiling as their neighbor walked around above them.

“Are you really just going to keep staring at me?” Draco asked, not even bothering to turn around and look at Harry.

Harry chuckled. He should have known that Draco wasn’t truly asleep. No, he was far too smart for his own good. He could always sense when Harry was looking at him. He had been able to sense it since they were back at school, and his powers of perception had only heightened when they finally got together. 

“And what if I do? I don’t see what’s so wrong with that. You’re welcome to go back to sleep if it bothers you so much.”

Harry could feel the eyeroll coming from Draco, though Draco’s face was turned away from him. 

“You’re such a fucking sap.”

“Might I remind you that _you_ are the one who proposed to _me?_ ” Harry responded, the smirk on his face quite evident in his voice.

Draco remained silent for a moment. Comebacks had got Harry into trouble when he was younger. Talking back to professors like Umbridge and Snape had likely lost Gryffindor House hundreds of points over the years. However, Draco had always seemed to enjoy Harry’s back-talk. Although he would certainly never admit it. “Well, maybe I’ll just have to retract my proposal. I can’t have everyone thinking I’ve gone soft. You’re too much of a pansy, Potter.”

Harry grinned and moved forward, pulling on Draco’s shoulder so that he was made to lie flat on his back. Draco was glaring up at him, but despite the harshness of his expression, the annoyance didn’t meet his eyes. In fact, his eyes displayed something else entirely. Fondness. Fondness, and a bit of heat. Harry grabbed onto Draco’s wrists and pinned them down beside his head, straddling his thin hips as he did so.

“Too late, _Malfoy_.” Harry rubbed one of his fingers over the silver band on Draco’s left hand, “We already got married. You’re stuck with me. And...you wanna know something?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed at him and his glare intensified, though Harry knew it was just for show. “Oh, just spit it out,” Draco said, giving an exaggerated sigh.

Harry pushed Draco’s wrists harder into the mattress and moved in closer, close enough that he could feel Draco’s breath on his lips. “I think you like it.” He let his lips brush ever-so-gently against Draco’s, but pulled away when Draco opened up beneath him, attempting to capture his lips in a kiss. He watched as Draco tried to chase his lips, eyes closed, and long eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones. Harry then leaned in once more, his head angling towards the side this time. He let his lips touch the top of Draco’s right ear gently, and he whispered, “I think you’d be quite chuffed to stay with me forever.” He trailed a set of soft kisses along the edge of Draco’s ear, following it down to the lobe. He bit down softly, tugging on it slightly and delighting in the hitch of breath it elicited from Draco. “I am quite certain actually, that you love me.”

Draco panted a bit as Harry began to suck on the sensitive spot just under his ear, and Harry couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself.

“Well, I think y—” Draco began to respond, but Harry suddenly bit the skin at the top of his neck and it seemed to render him temporarily incoherent. He let out a whine, stretching his head back and his neck long, giving Harry more access to the pale, unblemished skin. “I think you’re… _fuck._ ” Harry had timed his next movement strategically, grinding his hips down into Draco’s growing bulge and causing him to jolt with pleasure. “I think you’re fucking full of it,” Draco finally grit out, the strain in his voice sounding more of pleasure and desperation than of the anger he was aiming for. 

Harry started to grind his hips in earnest, feeling Draco’s half-hard cock growing beneath him with each thrust. “Are you sure about that? Because it seems that you can’t get enough of me.” Harry stopped his movements briefly, lifting himself up off Draco so that he was kneeling over him, and watched as Draco moaned wantonly, lifting his hips up, desperately trying to get any kind of friction for his prick. Harry lowered himself back down. “I mean, look at how you’re practically begging for my cock. You’re nearly arching off the bed just so I’ll touch you.”

Draco’s face had lost all traces of anger, and what remained was pure lust. “You’re such a piece of shit,” Draco stated, his voice coming out breathy and strained as he tried to lift his hips higher.

Harry beamed down at Draco. He loved working him up like this. He let go of Draco’s hands, flicking his wrist casually and causing Draco’s pants to disappear, leaving his cock exposed, hard and leaking onto his stomach. Harry spit onto his hand and grabbed a hold of Draco’s length. Harry watched smugly as his husband nearly came right then, stomach muscles spasming below him. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck you,” Draco let out a litany of curses, hands grasping at the sheets. He turned his head from side to side, creating a mess of his white-blond hair. His usually pale cheeks were tinted with a dark pink, and his eyes were shut tight.

He looked delicious, and he was all Harry’s.

“Say it, Draco,” Harry said, stroking his thumb over the sensitive head of Draco’s cock. “You know what it is. Just say it. You know it’s the truth.”

Harry began to move his hand faster and he could feel Draco’s thighs clenching beneath his arse. The pink of Draco’s cheeks began to spread down his neck and chest. “Oh, and I’m not letting you come until you say it,” Harry added, smiling down at Draco as he finally opened his eyes to meet Harry’s gaze.

Harry started to twist his wrist quickly with each upstroke and it seemed Draco couldn’t take it anymore. “I love you, okay? I fucking love you, you stupid sodding sap. I want to stay with you forever, and god. _Fuck, Harry._ ” 

Harry leaned down, capturing Draco’s lips in a filthy kiss as he moved his hand frantically over Draco’s length. Between kisses, Harry whispered the words into Draco’s mouth, “I love you too. You can come now.” Draco moaned loudly into Harry’s mouth as he came. His cock pulsed brilliantly in Harry’s hand, spilling all over Harry’s fingers and onto Draco’s stomach.

They continued to kiss for a while, Draco reaching up to push his fingers into Harry’s messy hair.

Harry was still hard when their kisses finally slowed to just a lazy brush of lips. Draco pet his hands through Harry’s hair. “Regardless of if I love you or not, you are seriously such a fucking sap. And you have a total kink for watching me while I sleep.”

Harry leaned down and bit Draco’s ear lightly. “You mean, while you _feign_ sleep?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Draco pushed Harry away and got himself up out of bed, and though he tried to fight it, he had a smile on face as he walked over towards the loo. “You can finish off yourself, because you’re an arsehole and I don’t know why I married you,” Draco shouted.

Harry laughed and lay back down on the bed. As he heard the shower turn on, he grabbed his wand and opened the blinds, letting the morning light more fully into the room. It was a beautiful morning, and Harry was feeling something indescribable. He settled himself into the pillows and began to tug lazily at his cock. He knew that if he took his time, Draco wouldn’t be able to resist joining in. 

No matter how much they seemed to bicker, beneath the surface, there was nothing but love. Falling in love with Draco was unconventional, but there was something about the pair of them that just worked. Several years ago, Harry had gone out running, and while he was losing himself in the English countryside, he had nearly ran right into Draco. Draco was a runner too. As both of them attempted to run from the past, they somehow ran right into it. At the time when their lives collided, they were both still searching for themselves. Nowadays, Harry still runs, though he no longer goes out to find himself. 

Oddly enough, he had found himself in Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a full-on Harry/Draco fic. I hope you all enjoyed it! <3
> 
> LJ: cap-bookworm  
> DW: capricornbookworm


End file.
